<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Good Comes From Sleeping Alone by semioticdaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967622">Nothing Good Comes From Sleeping Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semioticdaydream/pseuds/semioticdaydream'>semioticdaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semioticdaydream/pseuds/semioticdaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hates sleeping alone, but he doesn't complain. When he jumps at an opportunity to invite Tony to stay the night, he realizes he hasn't really thought it through. What could a good ol' fashioned slumber party with his boyfriend possibly entail?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Good Comes From Sleeping Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/gifts">Dio_Pardalis</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/pseuds/Dio_Pardalis">Dio_Pardalis</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi~! I attempted some fluff and smut inspired by the following prompt (: This was a new style for me, and I had a lot of fun with it. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>While staying somewhere which they actually DON'T forceably share a bed but Steve or Tony falls into a series of nightmares\terrors. Loudly tossing and rolling in his sleep, whimpering, seemingly reaching in their sleep.(Maybe those name slips~) The other carefully gets out of bed and moves close enough to be roughly yanked into bed and cuddled until calming down and falling back to sleep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve hadn’t shared a room or a sleeping arrangement with anyone since before the ice. He now only slept alone. It wasn’t his choice, and it certainly wasn’t his preference, but he didn’t complain. His apartment in Avengers Tower was more than comfortable. He’d convinced Tony to make his space a bit homely, and that was good enough. Not enough to cure the loneliness that the 21st century carried, but still, it was enough.</p><p>Then, an attack damaged the penthouse, and Tony started sleeping in his lab while repairing the tower.</p><p>“Why don’t you just sleep at my place?” Steve offered one afternoon, without much thought. “You’ve given me more than enough space, and the sofa folds out into an extra bed, which I’ve been looking for an excuse to test out. C’mon, you can have the bed, and would be doing me a favor.”</p><p>“How is me taking your bed a favor to you?” Tony asked incredulously.</p><p>“You’re helping to indulge my curiosities without me feeling weird about it. What do you think?”</p><p>Tony seemed to falter a moment, before dropping his chin and shaking his head. “Sounds like we’re having a good ol’ fashioned slumber party!”</p><p>“Great! I’ll prepare the beds.”</p><p>“And I'll bring the popcorn.”<br/>
<br/>
It hadn’t occurred to Steve when he extended the invitation to Tony that this would be the first time they spent the night together. In his time, it might be a bit unconventional to stay the night with the person you were going steady with, but it wasn’t entirely unheard of. In a manner of speaking, he and Tony were technically living together - they shared an address, after all, even if they kept separate apartments. But in this new world, spending the night together might not match his understanding of a ‘good ol’ fashioned slumber party.’</p><p>In an attempt to assuage his growing worry, he consulted Natasha on the matter. Her reply was less than comforting.</p><p>With a self-satisfied chuckle, “Good luck!” was all she said.</p><p>Concerned he had made a mistake and worried about what a slumber party with Tony would entail, Steve went out for a walk, picked up a small gift, and promptly retreated to his apartment.</p><p>For the rest of the afternoon, he busied himself with cleaning and setting up his place, though he knew there would be no level of cleanliness nor amount of décor that could affect how the events of the evening would proceed.</p><p>When Tony arrived, Steve greeted him with a bouquet of lilacs.</p><p>“Oh, uh, thanks!” he said, awkwardly shifting the large bowl of popcorn to one arm in order to accept the flowers. His expression looked worried. “I’ll just set them on your counter.”</p><p>“Oh, right, I didn’t think that one through,” he admitted bashfully.</p><p>“I love them. They’re perfect.” Tony punctuated his statement by placing a kiss on Steve’s cheek, standing on tip-toe to reach the perfect spot. “Your place looks great. You’re still comfortable here? Do you need anything else?”</p><p>“Only for my boyfriend to tell me what movie we’re going to watch.”</p><p> </p><p>They settled into an easy evening, enjoying popcorn and movies while snuggled close on Steve’s modestly-sized sofa. As the hours grew small, Steve noticed Tony start to nod off in between action sequences. “Hey, maybe it’s time to call it a night?” He suggested gently.</p><p>Tony grumbled and with a nod indicating his consent, Steve picked him up and carried him to bed. He gave Tony a soft kiss good night, then retreated a few feet to pull out the sofa and reveal a mattress. After relieving himself of his unneeded clothing, he climbed into his temporary bed and drifted to sleep with ease.</p><p>It was wonderful to share his room with someone, especially someone for whom Steve cared so deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Steve awoke to labored breathing and a whimper. He couldn’t be sure of the time, but it didn’t feel as though he had been asleep very long. Through the haze of slumber, he wiped a hand down his face and scanned the room. Tony was in his bed, asleep, but clearly not comfortably. Steve watched only to witness the fit grow, escalating quickly into whimpers and cries of incomprehensible vowels. Tony was in distress, and not showing any indication of waking.</p><p>A little unsure of himself, Steve crept out of bed, drawing near to his boyfriend. As he reached a hand out in an attempt to settle him, a whimper escaped Tony’s lips.</p><p>“<em>Steve- </em>”</p><p>He almost recoiled at the cry as Tony’s shouts mounted in crescendo.</p><p>“Tony, it’s ok, you’re safe,” he whispered, reaching a hand back to settle firmly on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Tony, you’re ok-”</p><p>Tony lurched violently in the bed, and Steve reached his other arm out to console him. Tony lurched again, this time jolting into Steve’s chest.</p><p>“Tony, hey, it’s me, Steve, I’m here, you’re safe-” he tried again to settle Tony, allowing his affirmations to grow louder and louder in hopes that he would be heard. Tony’s arms wrapped around Steve’s torso, and suddenly he was being pulled into bed.</p><p>He let out a small yelp, but didn’t protest. “Tony, you’re ok!” He said again, shifting to hold him.</p><p>Tony startled awake, eyes snapping open and cries ceasing suddenly. “S-<em> Steve </em>?” he asked, clearly bewildered.</p><p>“Hey, Tony, you’re ok, I’m here.”</p><p>“I, uh, I see that...woah, I’m, um, did I wake you?”</p><p>“Are you ok? I think you were having a nightmare,” he replied carefully.</p><p>“Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” he mumbled, avoiding Steve’s eyes.</p><p>“Don’t apologize, it’s ok.”</p><p>“I probably could’ve warned you...but part of me hoped I would have no reason to bring it up. Clearly I underestimated my sleeping abilities.”</p><p>“You have nightmares frequently?”</p><p>“I do, at least, JARVIS tells me so. I think sometimes I get lucky and forget by the morning. Well, not usually...but sometimes!”</p><p>“Tony...I’m so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” He offered sincerely.</p><p>“Um, no, I’d really rather not. It’s easier to just try and forget it. Sorry.” He still seemed a bit dejected in his replies.</p><p>“It’s ok, I understand. If you go back to sleep, is there something I can do to keep the bad dreams away?”</p><p>“Well, you see,” he sighed, “once I’ve had one and woken up, I really can’t get back to sleep. I should probably get to the workshop, let you get some sleep now that you’re in your own bed. It’s better if I distract myself with something novel.”</p><p>“No!” Steve surprised them both with his enthusiastic rebuke. “Sorry! Sorry, I mean, no, don’t go, you don’t have to go. I mean-” he took a breath to steady himself. Tony was still curled around him, and feeling the scratchy stubble of his beard against his bare chest was clearly having an effect on him. “I’d like for you to stay, if you’d like it, too. I’d imagine you’re a bit worked up after that, so if I can help you settle, I’d really love that.”</p><p>“You mean it?” Tony asked hesitantly. “I really don’t want to keep you up any more than I already have.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble, honestly, Tony. I have nightmares, too, and it’s a lonely feeling.”</p><p>They sat silently, holding each other in bed for a long while. Steve listened to Tony’s breathing slowly return to a steady and even pace. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, and also noticed it gradually returning to a stable rate. This was so comforting, even nourishing, feeling such a warm, easy embrace. He was still settling into his new place, despite it being months old by now, and adjusting to this new era was also taking a great deal of time. But the feeling of Tony wrapped around him, his handsome face resting comfortably upon his chest - this was the closest he’d ever felt in his whole life to being home.</p><p>Tony shifted, lazily dropping one of his arms, and it brushed against Steve’s hip, and-</p><p>“Uh, Steve?” Tony asked in a startled voice. “Are you, uh, <em> naked </em>?”</p><p>“No! Oh, well, mostly, but no, not entirely!” He felt heat stinging his cheeks. “I’m sorry, you were already asleep, so I thought it would be ok, I didn’t expect-”</p><p>“To be sharing a bed together?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Tony shifted and brought their lips together, kissing him with the unflappable confidence that Steve so cherished about his boyfriend.</p><p>“It’s hot.”</p><p>“Oh, should I ask JARVIS to turn down the thermostat-”</p><p>“No, Steve. <em> It’s hot </em>.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>“You said when you have nightmares that you usually distract yourself with something novel?”</p><p><em> "Yeah </em>...”</p><p>“I think I have an idea of something novel.”</p><p>Tony must have had the same idea, because their lips collided halfway between their bodies.</p><p>There was no escalation, they just started kissing with a feverish desire - with open mouths, curious tongues, and presumptuous teeth.</p><p>Steve groaned as Tony nipped at his lower lip. His hands ran along every part of him that he could reach, until Tony’s clothes were so offensive, that he had to hastily do away with the fabric barrier.</p><p>Tony echoed a gratuitous groan, assisting with the removal of his pants. “You’re next, <em> beloved </em>,” he uttered coyly, snaking a finger along the elastic band of Steve’s boxer briefs.</p><p>“Oh, god, <em> Tony… </em>!” he cried, almost surprised by his own eagerness, as he lost the only layer concealing his excitement. The timid nervousness that had lived in his body mere hours ago was nowhere to be found now.</p><p>Intrepid hands greedily roamed across exposed skin, grabbing and caressing with enthusiasm, until Steve felt like he might burst from the foreplay alone. He shifted to his side, and Tony slotted his pelvis to meet Steve’s in an impossible interlocking of legs and hips. </p><p>With a needy desperation, they rocked against each other, grinding long and slow until Steve felt shudders rolling though his body. He looked to meet Tony’s eyes, and found the most beautiful and honest expression on his face, colored in shades of vulnerability and glowing with pleasure.</p><p>They kissed deeply, interrupted only by scattered moans, as Tony took them both in hand, rocking and stroking them to the brink.</p><p>Steve tumbled over the edge, overcome with ecstasy filling his every cell with joy. Tony followed seamlessly, emitting an absolutely criminal moan as he ground against Steve, trapping his hand between them to chase his release.</p><p>They stayed like that, bodies pressed flush, skin sticky with sweat and come, for a while as they both came down from orgasm. With their foreheads pressed together, sharing one breath, Steve felt as though he could stay like this forever.</p><p>Eventually they settled in the bed, exchanged lingering kisses, and snuggled together in the warm blankets. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him close to his heart.</p><p>“Wow,” Tony yawned. “You sure know how to give a guy a good night’s sleep.”</p><p>“For the record, this was not my definition of a ‘good ol’ fashioned slumber party.’”</p><p>“To be fair, it’s not mine either. This was <em>much</em> better. Regrets?” Tony asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Not a one.”</p><p>He pressed a kiss to Tony’s head. Holding him, Steve felt his boyfriend drift off to sleep. <em> Yeah </em> , he thought as he too allowed the drowsiness to settle in his mind, <em> nothing good comes from sleeping alone </em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>